Clan:Vasíleio
This is the clan page for the clan Vasíleio News and discussion topics Clan Bank: Current gp: 25,000gp Current Resources: 100 lobsters; 300 trout; 300 salmon 'Events' Feel free to write in an event here, remember there is no garuntee anyone at all will show up, Official clan events will be in Italics. Please write the date, time, meeting place, and description. When writing the time please write it with one of the following titles, GMT, US East Coast Time, US Central Time, US Mountain time, or US Pasific time, depending what time zone you are in. - ''-Optional clan Meeting'' Date: April 2, Time: 1:30 pm US Central Time; Place: Eagleclaw104's house; Description: A meeting to sort out the current state of the clan, low attendance is expected, date and time are subject to change. Also for each person you bring to the meeting as a recruit you will receive 1k as a token of thanks by the clan. In Addition a lottery will be held, for every member that shows up 1k will be added, then a winner will be chosen, all you need to do to have a chance is show up. ' ''-Internal clan battle Date: April 2, Time: 2:00 pm US Central Time; Place: Eagleclaw104's house, then move to clan wars; Description: To view the current combatreadyness of the clan. The clan is still very young/small so attendance can be anywhere from little to none. It will be a battle between the clan split into 2 factions, each with a commander. Anyone who participates will pay 5k, if their team wins they will each receive 8k. Or it may be changed to 10k/17k, 25k/45k, 50k/90k. So show up, win, and you will receive money. The event will only be held if at least 6 members other then the supreme chancellor show up. If not then an alternate event will be held such as pest control, pking, competition etc. with the members that do show. These will all also include a cash benifit. _____ New Recruits: Civgod General dave Enspired Magiik pants Blublood45 Dagonscott Dtlgreenbull TurkysrppL2 Greankoolaid Hellowif3 Smock24 _____ Stuff to PM and talk about!/NEWS -If you have the Rank of Recruit it is VERY easy to rank up, all you need to go through is basic training, and know about the clan! it only takes a matter of minnutes! Then you will be promoted to corporal. (Further ranks recuire more) -Should a link to a forum be added? would it be used? -Should there be weekly optional meetings? -When can we run a clan fundraiser? -The Supreme chancellor will be gone for roughly 1 week starting on Thursday March 17 History The clan Vasíleio was created in March of 2011. It was a Kingdom clan created by Grand Prince. After Grand Prince could no longer serve as the king of the clan his Prime Minister Eagleclaw104 took the lead and made sure the clan could continue. Many of the original members stayed loyal to the clan. If you wish to Join the clan PM one of the officers in game. Eagleclaw104, Roguewill, B3ASTLY P Structure Currently the details of the clans structure are being worked out. -The clan is broken down into 3 major levels of command. There are the officers who make up The Council. Then there is The High council'','' who is make up of The Ministers of the teirs and the Supreme Chancellor. Then there are the Enlisted members. -The administration and council looks over the 2 major tiers of the clan moodeled below: (Structure) '''Administration and special jobs ... I. The Military A. The Main Force B. The Council Guard C. The Intelligence Dept. II. Skilling and Finance ... ~The Administration is made up of The Council and the smaller cut of it known as The High Council. -The Council consists of all the officers. -The High council consists of The Supreme Chancellor; The Minister of the Military; The Minister of Skilling and Finance. -The Council and The High Council are designed to be able to run the clan no matter what with or without The Supreme Chancellor being present. ~The Military is made up of 3 sections: The Main Force; The Council Guard; The Intelligence Dept. -The head of this tier is The Minister of the Military -Each different section also has its own leader ~ Skilling and Finance is the tier of the clan devoted to skillers. This sector also overlooks the resources and finances of the clan. -The head of this tier is The Minister of Skilling and Finance Members '~Administration~' -Supreme Chancellor: Eagleclaw104 '~Military~' A. Main Force -Main Force Commander: Roguewill ''-PrimeNoble'' ''-Pure Dawn'' ''-Killahmayhn'' ''-Da Jjasasin'' ''-Ohai Im Cass'' ''-Fezzy4450'' ''-Sam97ny'' ''-Carsonn'' B. Council Guard -Council Guard Leader: Beau Desole C. Intelligence Dept. '~Skilling and Finance~' ''-FFSiqant99wc'' ''-Civgod'' '~Special Jobs~' Uniforms ~Military -Main Force: Currently any armor, and a Dragon Slayer themed kitesheild -Intelligence Dept.: Vyrewatch Clothing ~Skilling and Finance -Gold Canifis clothing (Gold Robes) Category:clan discussion Category:Clans